mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Command input
A command input in a fighting game is anything that requires a direction or button press or a sequence of direction/button presses in order to execute a move. In most fighting games, five common types of command inputs exist: button inputs, directional inputs, motion inputs, charge inputs and sequence inputs. Button inputs A button press is the most basic form of input. Button presses in M.U.G.E.N consist of the 7 buttons , , , , , and . In most six-button fighting games, these buttons would refer to , , , , , and , respectively. Directional inputs The second of the most basic inputs. Directional inputs, as the name implies, consists of the 8 directions on the D-pad, Joystick, or Numpad ( , , , , , , , or ). Some people prefer to use numpad notation for directional inputs, with each direction corresponding the each of the number keys on the keyboard's numpad as follows: Inputs that refer to the number 5 in numpad notation are simply referring to the directional inputs in a neutral position. Thus, 5a would be referring to , whereas 6a would be referring to + . Although rare, certain commands or attacks may accept an 8-way directional input ( ), meaning that any directional input other than the neutral position can be accepted for the input. Motion input Motion inputs are a bit more complex than button presses, and require usually 2 or more directional inputs combined with one or more button presses. These kinds of inputs are usually reserved for Specials and Supers. The most common Motion inputs are as follows: 'Quarter circle forward' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , and (236 in numpad notation). It is sometimes referred to as a "fireball motion" due to its common usage as an activation for projectile specials. 'Quarter circle backward' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , and (214 in numpad notation). 'Dragon Punch' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , and (623 in numpad notation). It is mostly reserved for Shoryukens and similar anti-air Specials, hence its name. 'Reverse Dragon Punch' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , and (421 in numpad notation). 'Half circle forward' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , , , and (41236 in numpad notation). 'Half circle backward' (Denoted as ): consists of a directional input sequence of , , , and (63214 in numpad notation). 'Tiger Knee' '360 motion' (Denoted as or ): the most complex motion input to perform. As the name implies, the command requires a complete 360 degree rotation with the directional inputs (such as , , , , , , , and , or 412369874 in numpad notation). Most fighting games give the player leeway and allow the player to perform a 270 degree rotation instead (such as , , , , , and , or 4123698 in numpad notation). These motions are usually reserved exclusively for command grabs and grappler characters. Charge inputs First utilized by Guile in Street Fighter 2, charge inputs are similar to motion inputs in that they require multiple directional inputs, with the difference being that charge inputs require the player to hold a specific direction for a period of time (anywhere from 3/4 of a second to 1 second depending on game) before executing the rest of the command. The most common types of charge inputs are as follows: 'Horizontal charge' Consists of holding , then pressing . Usually denoted with brackets as }} to indicate holding the direction (denoted as 46 in numpad notation). Some games may also feature the reverse motion, where is held and then is pressed, which is denoted as }} (64 in numpad notation). 'Vertical charge' Consists of holding , then pressing . Usually denoted with brackets as }} to indicate holding the direction (denoted as 28 in numpad notation). Just like the horizontal charge, the reverse is also present in some games, though this is almost exclusively reserved for aerials as holding typically causes the character to jump; this is denoted as }} (82 in numpad notation). 'Double horizontal charge' Usually denoted as }} . Similar to the horizontal charge, this input consists of holding , then pressing , and (denoted as 4646 in numpad notation). This motion is usually reserved for Hypers. 'Delta charge' Sometimes referred to as a "pretzel motion", it is usually denoted as }} . The most complex charge input, it consists of holding , then pressing , and (denoted as 1319 in numpad notation). This motion is usually reserved for Hypers. Sequence inputs These are complex command inputs that do not fit into the other categories that consist of multiple directional and button inputs. One such example is the Raging Demon, which uses a sequence input of (xx6az in numpad notation). Category:Terminology